civex_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Announcements
See Below for Recent Announcements: Below is the most recent announcement from the CivEx admins: Introduction Hello everyone! Unfortunately these past couple weeks have been really tough for both Sharp and I--lots of IRL stuff getting in the way (finals, sickness, etc.)--but it should be the last of these kinds of weeks since we’ll be in our respective summer breaks by the end of the week. We would like to apologize for skipping last week’s dev post, that week in particular had some upsettingly poor timing for us. We have managed to get some work done however, but it’s mostly stuff that we can’t announce just yet. In the meantime, I would like to use this post to go back to some of our previous posts and give summations and updates on the current status of various bits and bobs. Bits and Bobs The Community Wiki /u/Sirboss001 has put a lot of work into the wiki and it is finally ready for people to check out and submit content to! Here’s the link: http://civex-community.wikia.com/wiki/Civex_Community_Wiki Please feel free to add content, even going back to the past (look at the “past iterations” tab)! Enchanting We’ve had two enchanting posts which are incredibly detailed so I certainly suggest you go check them out. The custom enchanting plugin is currently working but needs some testing. It’s on the github if you guys want to check it out! Alchemy The alchemy post, while perhaps quite intriguing, certainly didn’t explain the mechanics of the plugin very well and that was largely intentional for two reasons. Firstly, it was mostly a concept at the time. Secondly, because we want people to try to figure out a lot of the mechanics of alchemy on their own. A large part of the plugin will be trying to discover new recipes by experimenting with various ingredients to try to decipher their aspects and find alternative or improved recipes for the potions you make. We’ll get back to you on it soon! MythicMobs Check out /u/redmag3 ‘s two extremely detailed posts on how to create MythicMobs please! We’re currently looking for a bunch of simpler mobs, things to just fill up the world. For example, we have a boar that’s essentially just a pig that when aggro’d can use a cool charge attack to defend itself. If you guys have ideas like that we’d love for you to go wild, and they should be fairly simple to create too. Resource Distribution We’re essentially finished with ores, and we’re currently implementing our plan for the food distribution. It can be quite a tedious job, but it’s an obvious priority nonetheless. After crops/food distribution, all that would be left in this category is mob spawns--specifically MythicMobs--which we’ll need a lot more of before we can be sure how we’d like to handle it. So again, take a swing at it if you like! We’ll love you for it, and it’ll get us just that much closer to completion. Rewards The rewards discussion post was one of the first incredibly fruitful discussions we’ve had after the announcement of First Light that really helped us shape an aspect of the server based on the discussions we had with you guys. Since then we’ve compiled a map of rewards and the qualifications for them based upon your suggestions, and are working on ways to ensure that we can accurately and objectively account for each as best as possible (we certainly wouldn’t want to be unfair in our awarding). Furthermore, rewards will be awarded at the end of First Light--by which time you will know the launch date of the next iteration--which should give you guys about a week’s notice to prepare your friend group for any potential bonuses the award may provide. Rules The rules discussion was a fairly recent, very fruitful discussion post which helped us gauge what each segment of the community thought of our rule suggestions. You were also incredibly helpful in pointing out any flaws in the rules, which we are still considering at the moment! Some of the discussion is still ongoing even today, so you guys can feel free to drop in there if you like. I try to make it a point to respond to everyone that responds to me. Promotions Team If you guys haven’t seen it yet, the promotions team released its first big test the other day with this video which you guys helped create when zef asked for your usernames in this post (which, by the way, was absolutely incredible as it was essentially a big list of everyone who checks the subreddit--the size of which we were absolutely blown away by). You guys should look forward to similar promotional content as we head toward the launch of First Light. And, yes, we know the discord logo looks like an XD face we’re working on it. Teaser Now I know we haven’t given you guys one of these in a while, which I thoroughly apologize for (and hopefully the promotions team will be able to help out with soon), but today you’re going to get some nice, juicy teaser material right here.